


Le feu et le sang

by Corentin



Category: jonerys - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corentin/pseuds/Corentin
Summary: Avant de laisser son fils Trystan et la princesse Myrcella partir, le prince Doran avoue ses véritables intentions à ce dernier ainsi qu'à Ellaria Sand.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen mentionnée, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand mentionnée, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell
Kudos: 9
Collections: Game of Thrones, Jonerys





	1. Prologue

**PDV extérieur Dornes:**

Ellaria Sand était énervée, frustrée même, son amour a été assassiné par la Montagne, et son imbécile de frère ne fait rien alors qu'il y a cette fichue princesse et le maudit tueur de rois et briseur de serment ici. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle et ses chères filles, les serpents de sables feraient le nécessaire pour se venger. 

\- Mi Lady, le prince Doran demande un entrevu avec vous si vous voulez bien me suivre. 

\- Bien-sûr, allons-y, _que me veut cet idiot encore!_

Le garde et Ellaria marchèrent dans le palais des jardins, puis au lieu aller directement vers les jardins comme Ellaria s'y attendait, ils descendirent par un escalier secret que quelques personnes de hautes confiances connaissaient, finalement, après un véritable dédale de galeries, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle, qu'Ellaria avait utilisé pour manigancé l'enlèvement de la princesse Myrcella. Elle vit le prince Doran et son fils Trystan. 

\- Ah Ellaria, vous voilà, nous sommes enfin tous cela, 

\- Si je puis vous demandez mon prince, pourquoi nous avons convoqué dans ce cadre habituel? Demanda Ellaria. 

\- Eh bien ma chère, ici, nous sommes à l'abris des regards indiscrets, et nous pourrons parler sérieusement et calmement ainsi que sans mensonge, du moins je l'espère. Dit-il. 

\- Cela dépendra, les Lannister ont tué votre frère Oberyn mon amant, il ya également votre soeur ainsi que votre nièce et votre neveu. Dit Ellaria avec colère. 

\- En effet c'est le cas, mais contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas aussi stupide pour penser que notre pays peut gagner contre les armées Lannister et Tyrel qui pour le moment sont bien trop puissants. 

\- Alors que proposez-vous, dit Ellaria curieuse. 

\- Eh bien comme vous le savez, mon fils Trystan et la princesse Myrcella sont tombés amoureux, ce qui pour mes futurs plans est un problème, je l'accorde. 

\- Et quels sont-ils, vous avez dit au tueur de rois qu'il fallait mieux gouverner avec miséricorde ainsi que dans la paix. 

\- Trystan, je n'allais pas lui dévoiler mes plans, comme le savez peut-être, Daenerys Targaryen a rassemblé une puissante armée, et si les rumeurs sont vraies trois dragons adultes, vous savez aussi que l'alliance Tyrel-Lannister est très bancale surtout depuis la mort de Lord Tywin. Cersei pense que tous ceux qui ne sont pas de son sang sont ses ennemis, nul doute qu'elle se mettra bientôt les Tyrels à dos, enfin du côté du Nord, j'ai entendu dire que Jon Snow bâtard de Ned Stark se rebellait contre les Bolton accompagné de sa soeur Sansa. Nous allons attendre que la reine légitime revienne à Westeros puis à ce moment nous nous lèverons, Ellaria serez-vous capable d'attendre cela? 

\- Si cela aboutit à la guerre je le serai, je sais que la guerre n'aura pas que le but de la vengeance, il faut aussi protéger Dornes, bien qu'il serait un suicide de tenter de l'attaquer de front. 

\- C'est cela Ellaria, dans cette guerre, nous n'aurons pas le choix, ce sera la gagne et alors nous serons parmi les plus puissants à Westeros ou alors nous perdons et notre nom disparaîtra. En premier lieu, Trystan, tu ira comme prévu à la capitale avec Myrcella, mais pas seul, je veux qu'une de tes cousines vous suivent discrètement, de plus tu nous transmettra des informations sur la capitale. 

\- Père êtes-vous sûr? Demanda Trystan. 

\- Je le suis, maintenant va, je dois encore dire deux, trois choses à Lady Ellaria. Termina Doran alors que Trystan sorti de la pièce. 

\- Que voulez-vous me dire? S'enquiert Ellaria. 

\- S'il vous plaît, ne faites rien de stupide, n'empoisonnez pas Myrcella, elle est innocente des crimes de sa famille, une fille ne doit pas être jugée pour les crimes de son père ou de sa mère, voir même de son grand-père. La reine Daenerys n'aime pas que l'on assassine des innocents, sa main n'est nul autre que Tyrion Lannister, cela veut dire qu'elle ne condamnera pas Myrcella pour cela, Cersei et Jaime Lannister payeront leurs crimes tout comme la Montagne , si elle est encore vivante. 

\- Très bien, dit Ellaria en soufflant. 

\- Si jamais Myrcella meurt, cela pourrait déclencher une guerre trop rapidement, et nous ne serions pas près, une fois qu'ils seront tous partis, allez voir nos plus grands seigneurs et dites leur de rassembler leurs troupes et de construire le plus de navire possible, qu'ils ontillent dans les Stormlands s'il le faut mais qu'ils en construise le plus possible, Euron Greyjoy est de retour aux îles de fers et a tué son frère, il construit une puissante flotte, tandis que sa nièce et son neveu ont pris plusieurs centaines d'hommes et quelques dizaines de navires, avec la flotte Targaryenne il y en aura au moins cinq cents, mais insuffisant pour rivaliser avec Euron Greyjoy qui ira se rallier aux Lannister si la reine Daenerys accepte de soutenir Yara Greyjoy. 

\- Vous me mettez en charge de la préparation de l'armée? 

\- Ellaria, vous êtes une femme d'actions, j'ai conscience que vous aviez l'intention de tuer Myrcella et que vous étiez à bout, c'est pour cela, que je vous ait mis au courant de mes plans, pour vous faire patienter et pallier le fait qu'il n'y a pas encore de sang Lannister, je vous charge de préparer nos troupes le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la reine, à ce moment là, Trystan reviendra avec ou sans Myrcelle ce sera à elle de voir, puis nous nous dirigeons vers Dragonstone où la reine s'établira. 

\- Bien mon prince, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois préparer secrètement un long voyage, 

\- Allez-y Lady Ellaria, dit-il avant de se faire pousser en dehors de la pièce. 


	2. L'arrivée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le prince Trystan arrive à Port-Real et voit la situation chaotique,

**POV Extérieur Trystan**

Le prince Trystan était perdu, bien-sûr, il était heureux d'être avec Myrcella, mais son père prévoyait de se détourner de sa famille et de se tourner vers la fille Targaryen à l'Est. 

\- Mon amour, regarde voici le Donjon Rouge! S'écria Myrcella toute excitée, 

Il regardait le Donjon Rouge et vit à peine la beauté du Donjon Rouge, il voyait la ville qui était dans un état pitoyable et sentait l'odeur de merde de toute partie. 

\- Qu'y a t-il Trystan? S'enquiert Myrcella. 

\- Rien, je contemple juste la ville, elle est dans un état de vente, ça ne sent guère bon. 

\- Vous avez raison mon prince, dit alors Jaime Lannister, partout dans le royaume on parle de la beauté de la capitale alors que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une ville qui a envoyé la merde. 

Alors qu'ils accostèrent au quais, ils furent surpris de voir une longue lignée de soldats, prêt à les acceuillir, Ser Jaime avait l'air surpris, ce dernier s'avança,

\- Quelle est la signification de cela, je ne crois pas à avoir besoin d'une petite armée pour arriver ma nièce et son fiancé au Donjon Rouge, dit-il. 

\- Nous obéissons aux ordres du roi, les choses se sont détériorées depuis votre départ, mais vous serez mis au courant Ser, dit un des hommes. 

Les hommes Lannister nous prirent en charge, et ce fut le début de mon passage dans la fosse aux lions. Nous avons été amenés dans le Donjon Rouge, à l'intérieur de la salle du trône, Trystan vit alors le roi Tommen premier de son nom, roi des Andals, de Rhonyars et des Premiers Hommes, et plein d'autres titres sans grands intérêts , je vis sans aucune surprise l'absence de la femme du roi, la reine Margaery, c'est ridicule si elle était ma femme, j'aurais déjà forcé les portes du sept de Beilor avec une armée afin de la récupérer. Je vis alors la reine mère Cersei Lannister entrer dans la pièce. Nous avançâmes et nous présentâmes devant le roi. 

\- Votre Grâce, je reviens de mon voyage diplomatique de Dornes, j'ai ramené votre soeur la princesse Myrcella, cependant le prince de Dornes a demandé à ce que son fils le prince Trystan vient pour tenir l'alliance Martel-Lannister, de plus votre grand-père Lord Tywin avait promis une place dans le petit conseil au prince Oberyn Martel, le prince Doran demande donc à ce que son fils prenne la place que devait occuper son frère avant sa mort. Dit Ser Jaime Lannister. 

\- Merci, Ser Jaime, ma soeur c'est un bonheur de vous voir rentrer saine et sauve à la maison depuis tant d'années. Prince Trystan c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que les vents étaient bons. 

\- C'est un honneur votre Grâce, dit Trystant en s'agenouillant. 

Le roi Tommen inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance. 

\- Le voyage a très certainement dû vous fatiguer, si vous voulez bien être conduit à vos chambres. Dit-il finalement. 

\- Oui votre Grâce, termina Trystan avant qu'ils sortent de la salle du trône. 

°°°°°°

La situation de la capitale était catastrophique, la foi était le véritable maître de la ville et le royaume était fragmenté, chaque gouverneurs gouvernaient son royaume comme il le souhaitait. Trystan s'assit dans son bureau situé dans son solaire et écrivit sa première lettre à son père, l'informant de la situation actuelle. 

_"Cher seigneur père,_

_La situation de la capitale est catastrophique, la foi est maître de la ville, et l'alliance Tyrel-Lannister vacille, c'est la reine mère Cersei qui a fait emprisonné la reine Margaery et son frère Loras, la situation est catastrophique, le roi Tommen n'est qu'une coquille et ne commande rien. Le procès de Cersei Lannister approche, cela aura lieu au sept de Beilor, je n'ai aucune confiance en la foi, à cause des pratiques Dornish, j'ai peur de me faire arrêté, je reste donc au Donjon Rouge avec Myrcella. De ce que j'entends, Euron Greyjoy construit bien une flotte et compte l'offrir à la plus offrant, j'ai également entendu que Yara et Theon Greyjoy seront bientôt à Mereen, la flotte d'Euron sera donc avec les Lannister. Je vais bientôt avoir ma futur réunion du petit conseil, j '_

_Votre fils et héritier, Trystan "_

°°°°°°°

Trystan se réveilla aux premières lueurs, la réunion du petit conseil était ce matin, il y verrait Lord Kevan Lannister, main du roi et frère du défunt Lord Tywin, également Olenna Tyrel, la reine des épines particulièrement féroce, ainsi que le grand Mestre Pycelle , le chien des Lannister. Il rompit son jeune seul, sans Myrcella qui se reposait encore, après être définitivement près, il se dirigea vers les salles du petit conseil. 

Alors qu'il entra à l'intérieur, il vit que Olenna Tyrel et Lord Kevan Lannister étaient déjà là.

\- Lord Kevan, Lady Olenna, dit-il en entrant dans la salle, en ayant l'air humble. 

\- Prince Trystan, enchanté de vous connaître dit Lord Kevan avec petit sourire. 

\- Alors les dornish décident enfin de sortir de leur désert de sable aride. Dit Olenna Tyrel avec férocité.

\- Votre réputation vous précède, Lady Olenna. Bien que j'apprécie ce débat sur Dornes, pourrait-on commencer et en venir au fait? Dit finalement Trystan. 

\- En effet, alors comme le savez, la reine et son frère sont toujours enfermés dans les cellules par la foi, qui commande la capitale. 

\- Oui, je le sais mon seigneur main, j'ai entendu que la reine Margaery aurait probablement une marche de l'expiation, ce qui ne doit pas arriver, déjà laisser la reine mère le faire était une humiliation pour la noblesse, plus longtemps la reine et son frère reste en cellule plus les familles Tyrel et Lannister sont humiliés. 

\- C'est bien tous cela mais que comptez-vous faire? S'enquiert Lady Olenna. 

\- Ce qui aurait dû être fait dès l'emprisonnement de la reine Margeary, convoquez les bannerets, dit Trystan avec une voix forte. Une fois cela fait, nous rassemblons nos troupes, récupérons la reine Margaery et si possible son frère, et si la foi si oppose nous engageons le combat, ce sont certes des assassins able de se mettre à dix contre un, mais face à une armée , ils seront balayés. 

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ces paroles, dit Jaime Lannister en entrant dans la pièce accompagnée de la reine mère. 

\- Le roi ne sera pas d'accord, ses ordres sont de ne pas attaquer la foi. Dit Lord Kevan. 

\- Si nous pouvons ramener la reine en sécurité, et que la foi est anéantis, il ne pourra rien dire. Dit Trystan rapidement. Et même si vous avez promis cela, retirez-vous comme prévu Lord Kevan et les armées de la Portée s'en chargeront. 

\- Je suis d'accord avec le prince Trystan, il est temps de stopper cela. Dit Ser Jaime. 

Lady Olenna hocha finalement la tête en signe d'acceptation. La réunion se prolonge et parlèrent des différents sujets importants pour le royaume. 

\- Alors, mis à part la foi, quels sont nos autres ennemis? 

\- Tous ceux qui ne sont pas liés à ma famille sont nos ennemis, ricana Cersei. Ils doivent tous mourir, ses maudits traîtres. 

\- Le dernier à avoir pensé cela a été brodé par son propre garde royal, peut-être pourrait-vous demander la confirmation à Ser Jaime? Riposta Lady Olenna. 

\- Bien, ces bavardages inutiles, nos principaux ennemis à l'heure actuelle sont le Blackfish, qui a survécut au mariage rouge, et qui a rassemblé une petite armée et marche vers Riverrun. Il faut également prendre en considération les Bolton et les Frey qui ont rompu leur allégeance envers les Stark pour nous, mais ils pourraient encore une fois le changer si ils y voyaient un intérêt ou qu'on leur propose une forte somme d'argent. Enfin à l'Est, Daenerys Targaryen a bel et bien trois dragons, les traîtres, Lord Tyrion et Lord Varys ont rejoint, cependant elle ne pose aucun problème pour le moment, car elle n'a pas de navire et quelle est assiégée par les armées esclavagistes, elle n'est donc pas une menace immédiate. Emunéra Lord Kevan. 

\- Pas une menace immédiate, elle a trois dragons, elle peut détruire une flotte et une armée en quelques minutes, il faut commencer à s'en inquiéter dès maintenant, réglons tout d'abord nos affaires avec la foi puis nous nous préparerons à son arrivée car ce sera comme pendant la conquête d'Aegon, certains commencent à dire qu'elle sera bientôt surnommée la Conquérante, dit Lady Olenna.

\- Elle n'amène que des sauvages, personne ne la suivra, grogna finalement Pycelle. 

\- J'ai bien peur que vous sous-estimiez les gens Grand Mestre, si elle prend tous le monde s'agenouillera face aux dragons, si elle nourrit le peuple et l'écoute un minimum elle aura le soutient suffisant, dit Trystan. 

\- Enfin quelqu'un avec un minimum d'intelligence. Dit Lady Olenna avec l'ombre d'un sourire. 

La réunion se termina donc et tous le monde se sépara, alors que Trystan se dirigeait vers ses chambres, il entendit une voix stridente,

\- Prince Trystan, voudriez-vous m'accompagner aux jardins, j'ai peur de m'épuiser à cause de ma vieillesse, dit Lady Olenna. 

\- Avec plaisir, Lady Olenna, répondit Trystan. 

Trystan lui prit alors doucement son bras, et ils se dirigèrent vers les jardins. Ceux-ci étaient verts et ternes, contrairement aux jardins d'eau de Dornes, qui affaichait la vie et la liberté. Une fois l'allée centrale franchit, ils pivotèrent vers un belvédaire et s'y assirent. 

\- Alors, Lady Olenna, allez droit au but, je ne crois pas que vous m'ayez demandé une escorte sans raison ? Dit Trystan. 

\- Oh, enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent qui comprend la politique et ses substituées, je me demandais simplement, vous n'étiez visiblement pas très chaud à l'idée d'affronter Daenerys Targaryen, cela pourrait me poser des problèmes, ma fille est la reine, il ne peut y en avoir deux ! Dit Lady Olenna,

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que personne n'a envie d'affronter des dragons, ni de voir sa maison transformer en Harrenhal, vous ferrez ce qui sera le mieux pour votre famille à l'état actuel même si cela changera prochainement. 

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi, comment ? S'enquiert Lady Olenna.

\- Vous le savez, Cersei est celle qui a organisé l'arrestation de votre petite fille et votre petit fils, elle ne les aime pas, autant que vous et moi d'ailleurs, elle l'a dit elle-même aujourd'hui, tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sa famille par le sang sont ses ennemis et peu importe les affections de ses propres enfants. Bientôt, elle tentera de se débarrasser de nous, et nous devrons être prêt. 

\- C'est juste, mais comment Cersei va-t-elle se débarrasser de la reine alors que le roi est totalement épris d'elle ? Interrogea Lady Olenna, vraiment curieuse pour une fois. 

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je sais ceci, le jour où Cersei tentera quoi que ce soit, Dornes se lèvera et Elia et ses enfants seront vengés, maintenant je vous laissé, mi Lady, chuchota Trystan. 

Il disparut ensuite vers ses appartements, laissant la reine des épines en pleine réflexion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrairement à la série, où Trystan et Doran ont l'air stupide et sans morale, là j'ai décidé de leur donner un cerveau, comme dans les livres où Doran est très intelligent dans la politique, et cela ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il apprit cela à son héritier.


End file.
